Really Love Cho Kyuhyun
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon membuktikan rasa cintanya pada namja imut nan cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang begitu angkuh serta dingin terhadapnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, selain menuruti setiap perkataan sang pujaan hati demi membuktikan rasa cintanya, apakah Siwon akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya demi cinta yang sudah menggila? /WONKYU/BL/ Chapter 3 End :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon**

**Others : Shim Changmin dan Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), GJ, Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan etc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

*******~*~***Really Love Cho Kyuhyun *~*~*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mukamu kenapa Kyu?" tanya namja tiang listrik yang mendapati sahabatnya bermuka masam (?).

"Bukan urusanmu Chang." kesal namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi pada sahabatnya. Sungguh tingkah sahabatnya kini semakin membuat _mood_ nya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Choi Siwon lagi?" tebak namja tiang tersebut sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke dalam kelas.

"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa malah tanya pabbo?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal kemudian duduk di bangku yang terletak paling depan dekat pintu.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau terima saja ne. Kasihan Siwon hyung, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu." Changmin mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping bangku Kyuhyun.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, karena ia sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan menjadi topik pembahasan jam awal mata pelajaran kuliahnya.

"Ayolah Kyu, Siwon hyung itu tampan, kaya, sopan, dan juga ia sangat baik. Memang apanya yang kurang?" ucap Changmin lagi.

"Apakah cinta itu semudah itu untuk diungkapkan? Aku kira tidak. Cinta memerlukan sebuah bukti." Kyuhyun yang kesal akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata ketusnya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, jika cinta semudah itu untuk dikatakan sama halnya cinta tak mempunyai bobot sama sekali. Akhirnya Changmin pun menyerah, ia sudah lelah agar membujuk sahabatnya menerima Siwon, sunbae-nya di kampus.

.

.

.

"Kyu kau akan mengikuti _Summer Camp_ kan besok?" tanya Changmin ketika jam pelajaran telah usai, mereka sedang berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang.

"Entahlah !" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Oh, ayolah Kyu, acara itu tak akan seru jika tak ada kau !" bujuk Changmin agar sahabatnya mau ikut, karena memang Changmin tak akan merasa senang jika tak ada sahabatnya.

Sudah dari kecil ia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tak jarang Changmin akan melindungi Kyuhyun dari para seme mesum yang mengincarnya, karena wajahnya yang kelewat imut, manis, dan bisa dibilang juga cantik. Namun untuk Siwon hyung itu mengecualian, karena Changmin sudah menyelidiki jika sunbaenya tersebut adalah orang yang baik, bahkan Changmin sering melihat Siwon ke gereja.

"Kyu please, jika tidak, aku tak akan meminjamkanmu kaset game terbaru punyaku." ancam Changmin. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya, Changmin yakin jika Kyuhyun mau menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah jika aku ikut, kau harus membelikanku kaset game yang baru keluar bulan depan. Bagaimana?"

Ok. Changmin baru sadar jika sahabatnya ini tak kalah evil dari dirinya, Changmin yang mengancam namun sekarang ia sendiri yang kena batunya. Daripada nanti di Camp ia bosan lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan berubah pikiran setelah ini." ucap Changmin menyerah, dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Melihatnya, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum, sungguh senyum sahabatnya itu begitu manis. Jika saja sahabatnya tak evil seperti dirinya mungkin Changmin sudah menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya.

"Kyu, kau ikut pulang bersamaku?" tawar Changmin lagi. Karena jarak rumahnya dan apartemen Kyhuhyun searah, sehingga Changmin selalu menawari Kyuhyun untuk pulang ataupun berangkat bersamanya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik bus saja !" tolak Kyuhyun halus. Bukannya Kyuhyun itu orang yang berekonomi menengah kebawah karena selalu di antar jemput Changmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanya ingin mandiri. Keluarganya pindah ke Negara lain, karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang sebagai Kedutaan Negara memungkinkan keluarganya untuk terus berpindah-pindah. Dan sekarang, orang tuanya berada di Jerman, Kyuhyun tak ikut pindah karena memang kuliahnya yang belum selesai, lagi pula masa kerja ayahnya di Jerman akan habis tahun depan dan kembali ke Korea. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah di Seoul seorang diri.

"Benar tak apa?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne, kau sendiri taukan, Jika aku ingin belajar mandiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Bye. Nanti sore aku akan datang ke apartemenmu kita tanding game ok !"

Dan akhirnya kini Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke terminal bus. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu, pikirannya masih bergelut tentang ucapan Changmin. Memang apa yang dikatakan Changmin semuanya benar. Namun Kyuhyun masih ragu untuk menerimanya karena ia tak mau salah dalam memilih cinta, bukan karena Kyuhyun mempunyai trauma tentang cinta ataupun pernah mengalami _broken heart_. Justru karena Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun pacaran sehingga ia harus memilih pacar pertamanya dengan hati-hati. Karena ia mempunyai motto dalam mencari pasangan _First Love is Last Love, First Boyfriend is Last Boyfriend. _

Karena sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun hingga tak menyadari jika bus sudah melewati terminal tersebut, bunyi klakson bus yang pergipun membangunkannya dari dunia lamunan. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar bus tersebut.

"Pak, tunggu ! Aku mau ikut ! Pak buka pintunya." teriak Kyuhyun berlari mengejar bus yang akan dinaikinya. Bukannya sopir bus itu tak mau berhenti, tapi memang ia tak bisa berhenti sebelum sampai di terminal berikutnya. Namun sepertinya malaikat penolong sudah dikirimkan Tuhan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pak buka pintunya." ucap salah satu penumpang yang melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berlari mengejar bus yang ditumpanginya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi !" ucap sang sopir bus terbata.

"Aku bilang buka." melihat nada tegas namja yang berdiri di sampingnya, membuat sopir bus tersebut sedikit takut, apalagi setelah mengetahui siapa namja yang berdiri disampingnya kini. Siapa lagi jika bukan putra tunggal pengusaha nomor satu di Korea, Choi Corporation.

Krettt

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, Siwon merentangkan tangannya keluar sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang pipa besi dekat jendela sebagai pegangan untuk menarik Kyuhyun.

"Raih tanganku. Dan aku akan menarikmu !" teriak Siwon pada Kyuhyun, beruntung kecepatan bus sudah dikurangi oleh sopir namun Kyuhyun yang memang tak suka berolah raga, sudah terlalu lelah berlari.

"Cepat !" teriak Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun akhirnya berusaha mempercepat larinya dan meraih tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya tanpa mengetahui siapa si pemilik tangan.

Hupp

"Ha-ha-ha-ha !" Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam bus, seketika pintu bus pun tertutup. Kyuhyun menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dalam pelukan seseorang yang sudah menariknya ke dalam bus ini.

"Kau tak apa?"

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu mendengar suara tenor yang selalu menganggunya di kampus. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan namja tersebut dan menatap siapa yang sudah menolongnya untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya salah.

"Si-siwon-sii !" gagap Kyuhyun yang ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Ya ini aku. Kau tidak apa-apakan baby !" jawab Siwon dengan senyum sejuta Volt-nya.

"Jangan panggil aku baby, karena aku bukan bayi. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab tiba-tiba bus berhenti secara tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat tubuh mereka limbung ke depan. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Siwon segera mengambil peganggan pada besi tempat duduk di salah satu kursi dan dengan cepat ia menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terbentur kaca di depannya.

"KYUHYUN !" teriak Siwon, yang membuat seluruh penumpang bus juga ikut terkejut.

Grepp

"Hampir saja !" ucap Siwon lagi. Kini posisi mereka terbilang cukup dekat, wajah mereka yang berjarak 5 cm serta tangan Siwon yang bertengger di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, membuat penumpang terkikik geli, karena melihat adegan romantis secara _live_ dihadapannya.

'Cantik'

'Tampan'

Batin Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saling terpesona akan wajah masing-masing. Mereka cukup lama saling berpandangan hingga salah satu dari penumpang membuyarkan mereka dari keterpesonaannya masing-masing.

"Hei nak, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu !" ucap seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah jengah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, jika kakek-kakek tersebut duduk di kursi paling depan, dan sedang membawa cucunya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Halaboji, kenapa mata Liou ditutup." protes sang cucu yang masih cadel dan belum bisa mengucapkan huruf "R" tersebut.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa chagi, cuma tadi ada gajah yang mau tertabrak." ucap sang kakek bohong.

"Mana-mana?" tanya sang cucu berusaha melepas tangan sang kakek.

"OMO. Romatisnya…!" ucap seorang anak SMA yang duduk paling belakang.

"Chagi, aku mau juga dipeluk seperti itu." sahut salah satu ajhuma pada suaminya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mendengar lontaran kata-kata itu, sontak Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan beranjak ke salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong. Tak ada kata sedikitpun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk dalam diam. Pandangan Siwon tertuju kedepan, ia menjadi bungkam setelah kejadian tadi, Siwon menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa berkompromi. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya? Bukankah itu sedikit memalukan?. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan. Hingga Kyuhyun harus turun di terminal yang dekat dengan apartemennya.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Siwon-sii !" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melewati Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne cheonma !"

Akhirnya merekapun berpisah, Kyuhyun masih mematung melihat bus yang sudah beranjak pergi, sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya selama perjalanan tadi.

Sedangkan Siwon kini senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam bus, sungguh ia mensyukuri ban mobilnya yang bocor hingga mengakibatkannya harus menaiki bus. Dan hal yang paling tak diduga, ia bisa bertemu sang pujaan hatinya, babykyu yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali masuk kampusnya.

.

.

.

**Summer Camp SM University**

"Ok guys, sebelum acara ini di mulai. Aku akan membacakan aktivitas kalian disini serta peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi." teriak _Seonsaengnim_.

_Summer Camp_ ini diadakan untuk mendekatkan diri pada lingkungan, acaranya dilakukan secara bergantian di setiap kelas. Sehingga acara ini di ikuti hanya satu kelas saja sesuai jadwal yang sudah disusun oleh panitia. Karena jika terlalu banyak pengunjung ke sebuah hutan yang dilindungi ini akan berdampak tidak baik pada populasi serta habitat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Disini kalian akan akan diberi sebuah tugas untuk mengamati populasi hewan yang berada di hutan ini. Dan untuk itu aku meminta sebagian dari anggota LEM ( Lembaga Eksekutif Mahasiswa) yang tak ada jadwal kuliah untuk ikut dan membantuku mengawasi kalian. Disini ada Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Choi Seunghyun, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kibum. Merekalah yang akan membantu kalian jika kurang mengerti dalam melakukan tugas ini." ucap _Seonsaengnim_ panjang lebar.

"Sekarang silahkan kalian bubar dan bentuk tenda masing-masing karena kita akan menginap selama dua hari di hutan ini." lanjut _Seonsaengnim_ lagi.

"Hey, Kyu kau akan setenda denganku kan?" ucap Changmin pada sahabatnya.

"Kyu..!" Rajuk Changmin lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Ok tiang listrik pabbo !" kesal Kyuhyun menanggapi sahabatnya yang mulai melakukan _aegyo_.

"Yeyy, _kajja_, !" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun mencari tempat untuk memasang tenda.

Setelah mereka semua selesai memasang tenda, para siswa disuruh berkumpul lagi untuk pemberitahuan tentang tugas pertamanya, yaitu mengamati populasi di hutan yang dilindungi oleh pemerintah ini, mencatat serta membuat kesimpulan dari setiap pengamatan karena akan diadakan sebuah tes mengenai hutan ini. Tugas ini ditujukan agar para mahasiswa lebih peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitar, menjaga serta melestarikan alam. Memang pelajaran ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jurusan mereka yang notabenya berada di jalur seni. Namun setiap lingkungan selalu membawa pengaruh bukan, bahkan faktor lingkungan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih kreatif dalam menciptakan sebuah karya.

Tugas pertama para siswa ini bukan merupakan tugas kelompok, namun mereka bisa saling bekerja sama dalam melakukan observasi lingkungan. Dan disinilah sekarang, dua makhluk evil yang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan untuk melakukan pengamatan guna bisa menjawab tes yang diberikan oleh _Seonsaengnim_. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengerutu kesal karena ini sungguh hal yang melelahkan baginya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk diam memainkan PSPnya. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, bisa dibayangkan jika ia tak bisa lolos tes salah satu mata kuliahnya tersebut. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, memang apa hubungannya lingkungan dengan jurusannya. Yah, sekarang ini Kyuhyun kuliah di jurusan _Post Modern Music_. Entahlah Kyuhyun juga sendiri binggung memikirkan terkaitannya lingkungan dengan musik. Maka ia lebih baik mengikuti apa yang telah ditugaskan untuknya.

"_Kajja_ Kyu, sebelum waktu kita habis. Kau tahu sendirikan kita cuma diberikan waktu 3 jam untuk mengelilingi hutan yang sangat luas ini." ucap Changmin yang kesal karena Kyuhyun yang terus saja berhenti mendadak hanya untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Kita kembali saja Min, aku sudah lelah. Bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu dengan singa atau semacamnya?" alasan Kyuhyun agar Changmin mau kembali ke Camp.

"Disini tidak ada singa dan semacamnya Kyu, yang ada hanya seekor anak kucing yang merengek minta pulang. Ha ha ha." Kyuhyun yang mendengar ledekan Changmin segera mengerucutkan bibirnya, serta menggembungkan pipinya.-kesal-. Tanpa mereka berdua tahu kini terdapat namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Siwon sang pangeran Kampus.

Changmin memutar bola matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan _aegyo_. Changmin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode merajuk. Kyuhyun bertambah kesal ketika Changmin tak memperdulikannya, malah ia terus berjalan dan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar lelah mengikuti langkah kaki Changmin yang panjang, maka ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya, menetralisir rasa lelah serta kakinya yang seakan ingin patah. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun seakan limbung, bukan akan terjatuh melainkan terangkat. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang kini mengendongnya ala bridal.

"Si-siwon _sunbae_ !"

"Bukannya kamu lelah maka aku akan mengendongmu untuk kembali ke Camp. Lagi pula 20 menit lagi kita semua harus berkumpul kan?" Siwon tersenyum ceria ketika melihat kedua obsidian coklat di depannya melebar, mungkin karena begitu terkejutnya Kyuhyun hingga matanya tak kunjung lepas memandang Siwon.

"Wae? Apakah aku terlalu tampan sehingga kau memandangku hingga tak berkedip sedikitpun?" ucap Siwon sambil terus melangkah. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya, ia begitu malu ketika ketahuan melamun di saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang tak suka cara Siwon menggendongnya, mencoba berontak untuk turun dari kedua lengan kekar tersebut.

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf. Aku sudah tidak lelah lagi." ketus Kyuhyun setelah berhasil turun dari gendongan Siwon. Seketika itu pula ia melangkah mengejar Changmin yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Tak ia hiraukan Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah kemudian lengan tangan Kyuhyun di tarik kasar oleh Siwon hingga menyebabkan ia harus berhenti.

"Apa lag-?" ucap Kyuhyun terpotong ketika melihat tingkah aneh _sunbae_nya yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Jika mau berjalan. Perhatikan tali sepatumu, agar kau tidak terjatuh. Kau tahu, aku akan lebih sakit jika melihatmu terluka." ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan tali sepatu Kyuhyun.

Srettt

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berada diatasnya wajahnya. Jika dilihat dari bawah, Kyuhyun sungguh terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Siwon segera berdiri setelah membenarkan tali sepatu Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan senyuman sedikitpun dari bibirnya.

"Ingat itu cantik !" Siwon menyentil hidung bangir Kyuhyun lirih, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terpana akan tingkah namja di depannya kini. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera melangkah bahkan ia berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang memandangnya tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya.

"SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak Siwon, sungguh kini ia sudah seperti orang gila karena cinta. Namun bukankah itu wajar, orang waras bisa jadi gila karena cinta. Namun apakah setelah ia gila nanti ia bisa kembali waras karena cinta? Tentunya mana ada orang waras yang mau mencintai orang gila.

'andweee, aku tidak boleh gila karena cinta.' batin Siwon yang membayangkan jika ia ditolak oleh Kyuhyun karena ia mendadak menjadi gila karena masalah cinta. Maka, sebelum rasa cinta yang begitu dalam ini membuatnya semakin gila, Siwon bertekad untuk segera mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Menjadikan namja angkuh, evil dan juga berlidah tajam sebagai miliknya, melindunginya, dan selelu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Hei hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" Kibum yang sedang mengawasi mahasiswa lainnya menemukan Siwon yang berdiri mematung sendirian di tengah hutan.

"Ti- tidak ada." jawab Siwon terbata.

"Jujurlah hyung, aku tahu jika kau mengikuti your babykyu yang cantik dan imut itu kan?" ucap Kibum. Ia kesal dengan namja yang begitu dikaguminya ini dibuat gila akan namja yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada dirinya. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin tahu kenapa ia tak menerima cinta Siwon, padahal tak ada yang bisa menandingi pesonanya. Jujur saja, Kibum juga terpesona akan sosok seorang Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" melihat ekspresi bodoh yang diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya, benar-benar membuat Kibum malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Karena itu tertulis sangat jelas dijidatmu hyung."

"Apa iya?" kini Siwon meraba keningnya sendiri mengusap keningnya jika saja ada tulisan seperti yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Aisshh pabbo. Kajja kita kembali ke Camp. Semua sudah berkumpul kesana sejak tadi. Apa kau mau menjadi salah satu populasi di hutan ini?"

"Yakkk Kim Kibum tunggu aku." teriak Siwon dan berusaha mengejar Kibum.

"Eh, apakah sudah hilang tulisannya?" ucap Siwon setelah berhasil mengejar Kibum.

"Aisshh."

Kibum semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendapat pertanyaan bodoh dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Ketika semua mahasiswa sudah berkumpul, _Seonsaengnim_ meminta mereka untuk menyerahkan hasil pengamatan mereka yang sudah mereka tulis dalam sebuah kertas. Dan _Seonsaengnim_pun memberikan tes, lebih tepatnya sebuah tugas. Karena kini para muridnya disuruh membuat sebuah seni tulis yang berhubungan dengan lingkungan. Entah itu sebuah puisi, pantun ataupun sebuah lirik lagu.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ini. Karena pikirannya kini penuh akan aneh yang mengusik ketenangannya ketika observasi tadi. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia buat, pikirannya kosong. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memikirkan setiap emosi yang nmembuncah dalam hatinya, dan merealisasikannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun terpaku. Kenapa ia bisa menulis kata-kata seperti ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak untuk menulis kata –kata tersebut.

_Bumi memang tak bisa berbicara_

_Seperti halnya cinta yang tak hanya perlu sebuah kata_

_Manusia dan lingkungan bagaikan satu kesatuan_

_Seperti halnya cinta dan perasaan yang tak bisa terpisahkan_

_Cinta bagaikan sebuah gelombang_

_Setiap pancaran akan menimbulkan getaran_

_Cinta tak hanya ungkapan namun sebuah perasaan_

_Cinta tak hanya butuh perasaan_

_Namun juga pengorbanan_

_Jika cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan_

_Maka cinta dibutuhkan sebuah pembuktian_

…...

Kyuhyun tahu jika tulisan yang dibuatnya kini tidak berhubungan dengan lingkungan sama sekali. Mungkin ini akan menjadi nilai terburuknya setelah ini. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan kertasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Karena ia baru saja mengetahui, jika Karya tulis yang terpilih akan dibacakan di depan umum.

Kini mereka berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun, menanti karya siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi yang terbaik. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, mana mungkin puisi anehnya tersebut bisa menang. Namun sepertinya dugaan Kyuhyun akan salah.

"Ok, Aku akan membacakan sebuah puisi dari salah satu teman kalian. Aneh memang karena puisinya sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan lingkungan. Mungkin teman kalian ini sedang jatuh cinta." ucap _Seonsaengnim._

Suara riuh para siswa saling bersahutan, ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang saling pandang, siapa salah satu dari mereka yang telah membuat puisi tersebut. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperhatikan, ia sibuk melamun, sedangkan Siwon seperti biasa, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"_Bumi memang tak bisa berbicara"_

"_Seperti halnya cinta yang tak hanya perlu sebuah kata…"_

DEG

Lamunan Kyuhyun terbuyarkan setelah mendengar rangkaian kata yang tak asing tertangkap oleh gendang telingannya.

"Bu-bukankah ini.." kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara tepuk tangan para siswa yang mengagumi tulisannya. Siwon, Kibum, dan para anggota LEM lainnya tersentuh oleh puisi tersebut. Bahkan Siwon merasa seperti puisi tersebut ditujukan untuknya.

"Dan teman kalian yang membuat puisi tersebut adalah… Cho Kyuhyun."

Kedua obsidian Siwon dan Kyuhyun melebar seketika. Begitu pula Kibum yang mengetahui jika nama yang disebutkan Seonsaengnim adalah nama dari namja yang disukai Siwon.

.

.

.

Setelah acara tersebut selesai, para siswa sibuk dengan menikmati suasana malam di tengah hutan yang sunyi ini dengan mengadakan sebuah permainan, bernyanyi dan hal-hal lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin yang sibuk bernyanyi dengan gitar kesayangannya setelah mengucapkan selamat atas puisi Kyuhyun yang memenangkan tugas pertama ini, dengan ditemani yeoja-yeoja cantik di kiri kanannya, Changmin menunjukan suaranya yang begitu menakjubkan.

Dan kini Kyuhyun sendirian, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tenda dan memainkan PSPnya. Namun Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tendanya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Apa puisi itu kau tujukan untukku?" Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, malah bertanya balik.

"Kau G-R sekali." Kyuhyun segera memasuki tendanya namun tangan Siwon mencekal lengannya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Siwon menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." ucap Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam.

Akhirnya Siwon melepas tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun setelah melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam tendanya. Ia masih melihat bayangan Siwon di samping kiri tendanya. Kyuhyun memang tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun Kyuhyun masih ragu, seharusnya jika Siwon benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun, ia sudah harus tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuktikannya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara Summer Camp tersebut, Siwon semakin gencar mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan konyol yang selalu Siwon lakukan untuk membuktikan cintanya. Apakah kata cinta memang dihargai semurah itu? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Siwon selalu membawakan setiap barang-barang Kyuhyun, namun dengan sekali bentakan Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil barang-barangnya yang direbut paksa oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwon memang berniat baik, tapi sungguh Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi yang tak bisa membawa buku serta tasnya.

Tak jarang pula Siwon membawa bungga mawar merah, dan bersujud dihadapannya di depan seluruh penghuni kelas, sambil melontarkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Kyuhyun pun tak menanggapinya, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun adalah namja bukan yeoja, jadi sudah pasti ia tak menyukai bunga.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Kyuhyun malu yaitu Siwon mengumumkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun di radio Universitas mereka, yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun di hadiahi godaan setiap namja lainnya serta cemohan para yeoja fans berat Siwon.

"_Kyu, Siwon sunbae sungguh romantis."_

"_Kau beruntung dicintainya."_

"_Memang apa yang dilihat Siwon sunbae darinya? Namja aneh begitu !"_

"_Siwon sunbae tak pantas untukmu !"_

"_Kau memakai apa untuk menarik Siwon sunbae? Paranormal eoh ?_

Ini memang sudah keterlaluan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyukai Siwon. Siwonlah yang menyukai Kyuhyun, namun kenapa para fans Siwon menganggap Kyuhyunlah yang mendekatinya. Dan kini kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis, ia sungguh tak akan menatap wajah Siwon lagi mulai sekarang. Karena ia sudah begitu membencinya.

"Kyu, sudahlah jangan tanggapi mereka. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Dan kenapa kau tidak menerima Siwon _sunbae_ saja? Aku lihat dia benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu." ucap Changmin pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang makan _bulgogi_ di kantin Kampus mereka.

"Sudahlah Min, aku malas membahasnya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Tapi Kyu, kekhawatiranmu itu sungguh berlebihan. Aku tahu alasanmu yang sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kekasih, namun aku rasa Siwon sunbae it-" perkataan Changmin terpotong oleh sebuah suara seseorang yang berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Kyu.." ucap namja yang berdiri di samping meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Si-siwon _sunbae_." Changmin terbata melihat siapa yang kini sedang memandang intens sahabatnya.

"Kyu, apa yang aku harus lakukan untuk membuktikan jika aku sunguh-sungguh menyukaimu, ah tidak maksudku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Perasaanku ini benar-benar tulus." wajah Siwon seperti matahari yang kehilangan sinarnya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Tringg

Kyuhyun membanting sendoknya, hingga membentur piringnya cukup keras.

"Jika aku suruh kau terjun dari lantai 5 Universitas ini apa kau mau?"

"Kyu !" bentak Changmin yang tak tega melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu muram.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Siwon.

"Kau tak menjawab, berarti ku anggap kau tak mau. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah menyingkirlah dari hidupku, jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi di kehidupanku. Ayo Min, kita pergi, aku sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri mematung pada tempatnya.

"Kau yakin Kyu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Changmin setelah beranjak dari mejanya, sesekali Changmin melihat ke belakang, lebih tepatnya melihat Siwon yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa !" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Bukan kau pabbo, maksudku Siwon_ sunbae._"

"Sudahlah Min aku bosan mendengar nama itu."

"Tapi Kyu bagaimana jika Siwon _sunbae_ benar-benar akan menghilang dari hidupmu untuk selamanya."

"Itu malah bagus, sehingga tak ada yang menggangguku di kampus ha ha ha." tawa Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak lucu dimata Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar gila Kyu."

"Hei Min tenanglah, lagi pula aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku masih punya hati, tak mungkin aku menyuruhnya bunuh diri hanya untuk diriku?"

"Tapi jika Siwon _sunbae_ menanggapinya serius bagaimana?"

"Tak usah khawatir, ia tak akan melakukannya. Jika ia melakukannya, maka ia benar-benar sudah gila karena mengikuti ucapanku."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bukan Siwon sunbae yang gila tapi kau juga gila Kyu, karena tak bisa melihat ketulusan cinta darinya." gumam Changmin.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon sudah berada dikamarnya, pikirannya sibuk akan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi siang, Siwon menangkap maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan kini, jika memang dengan ini Kyuhyun bisa bahagia, Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum dan terlebih lagi dengan 'ini' Siwon bisa membuktikan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon rela. Sangat amat rela.

Siwon mengambil _cutter_ yang berukuran sedang yang sudah di genggamnya sedari tadi. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan senyuman Kyuhyun. Meski siwon menyesali jika selama ini senyuman itu bukan karenanya ataupun bukan untuknya, namun Siwon sangat bahagia melihatnya. Siwon membuka matanya dan memulai kegiatannya. Siwon menuliskan huruf di kulit tangannya, menulis huruf demi huruf hingga membentuk sebuah kata, tak Siwon perdulikan rasa perih akibat goresan _cutter_ yang ia torehkan pada kulit sewarna _Tan_ kebanggaannya. Kini bisa ia rasakan jika sebuah cairan berwarnah merah mengalir cukup deras dari celah goresan tersebut.

Tak terhenti sampai disitu, seakan cinta sudah benar-benar membuatnya gila, kini Siwon mulai membuka sebuah botol yang berisi pil-pil tidur yang sudah disiapkannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia menumpahkan semua pil tersebut ke dalam telapak tangannya. Siwon mulai memasukan semua pil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Merasa begitu susah untuk ditelan, Siwon mengambil gelas yang berada di meja nakas ranjangnya.

Siwon tertatih meraih gelas tersebut, dengan bantuan bertopang pada sisi ranjang. Ketika tangannya hampir meraih gelas tersebut, matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, namun obat dalam mulutnya belum juga habis tertelan. Dengan tangan yang sudah gemetaran Siwon mengemggam gelas tersebut dan meneguk habis seluruh air yang berada di dalamnya. Pil-pil tidur yang tersangkut di tenggorokan Siwonpun sudah tertelan hingga ke lambungnya. Kepala Siwon semakin berat hingga kedua tangan dan kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Pranggg

Gelas yang Siwon pegang terjatuh ke lantai setelah semua persendian dan ototnya terasa kaku, hingga tak bisa ia gerakan, bahkan kini Siwon merasa kegelapan mulai menghampirinya.

Brukkk

Tubuh Siwon terjatuh ke lantai, dekat pecahan gelas tersebut, darah yang telus mengalir dari tangan kirinya, membasahi pecahan gelas yang sudah berhamburan dilantai, hingga membuat setiap pecahan tersebut mengkilap berwarna merah.

_Maid_ yang mendengar suara pecahan benda, segera berlari menuju ke asal suara. _Maid_ tersebut merasa khawatir setelah mengetahui jika asal suara tersebut berasal dari kamar tuan mudanya. Dan ketika _maid_ tersebut berusaha mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki pintu kamar tuan mudanya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Ceklek

"Tu-tuan muda. TOLONG !"

**TBC**

* * *

**This Fict for eonni Ree, without her, I won't ever post this FF in here.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Thanks for the encouragement, support and your assistance.**

To readers

Don't worry, I don't want ask a review

**Cause it's your right**

**I don't have a right to force you**

Aku membuat Fict ini sebagai salah satu wujud rasa cinta #plakk maksudku rasa kagum yang begitu dalam (?) pada pasangan WONKYU.

Sudah banyak moment mereka di SS5 INA, jadi aku ingin merayakannya. Maaf jika Fict ini jelek dan membosankan, serta ceritanya begitu abal (?).

Enjoy the story readersdeul, specially for WKS ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon**

**Others : Shim Changmin dan Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), GJ, Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan etc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

***~*~*Really Love Cho Kyuhyun *~*~***

.

.

Plakkk

"Apa-apaan kau !" teriak Changmin pada _sunbae_ yang sudah menampar sahabatnya.

"Kyu kau tak apa-apa kan ?" ucap Changmin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terkena tamparan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkejut ketika ada seorang _namja_ yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai salah satu _sunbae-_nya di Kampus menamparnya ketika sedang beristirahat di kantin.

Plakk

Serasa tak puas hanya menampar pipi kanan Kyuhyun, kini _namja_ tersebut menampar pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang diam, karena ia tahu siapa _namja_ yang menamparnya kini. Namun ini tak bisa dimaafkan setelah tamparan kedua mendarat di pipi pucat miliknya.

Srekk

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terduduk di kursinya kini ia berdiri, matanya menatap nyalang bertanda rasa ketidak sukaan pada sikap _sunbae-_nya yang sudah seenak jidatnya menamparnya tanpa sebab.

"Apa masalahmu !" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah yang sudah membuncah di hatinya. Changmin yang melihat aura gelap pada sahabat dan _sunbae-_nya segera ikut berdiri, mengantisipasi jika akan ada perkelahian setelah ini. Dan dengan sigap tentunya Changmin akan berada di pihak sahabatnya, melindunginya dari apapun yang menyakitinya. Apalagi Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa bela diri.

"Sudah puas kau? Sudah puas karena telah membuat Siwon hyung menjadi seperti itu?" akhirnya namja, sang pelaku penamparan tadi mengeluarkan perkataannya. Kyuhyun merasa nada suara _sunbae-nya_ kini sedikit serak, seakan sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum-ssi." Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak mengerti, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. _Sunbae-_nya yang satu ini terkenal sangat dingin seperti dirinya, dan tak akan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun jika memang itu tak penting menurutnya. Kyuhyun mengetahui jika Kibum itu adalah sahabat siwon, apalagi Kibum mengikuti acara _Summer Camp_ kemarin. Kibum merupakan salah satu anggota LEM.

"Kau adalah namja _pabbo_ yang telah mengabaikan cinta yang begitu tulus untukmu.." Kibum mencoba menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun dengan meredam isakannya.

"Kau tahu, Siwon hyung sekarang sedang merenggang nyawa untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya padamu." Kibum mulai menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkan air matanya pada namja yang sudah membuat orang terkasihnya menjadi terbaring tak berdaya dirumah sakit. Namun air mata _pabbo_ ini tak mau melakukan perintahnya, bahkan ia hampir saja mengeluarkan isakannya di sela-sela mengucapkan kata-katanya.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun seperti dihantam beribu-ribu batuan keras yang begitu besar, dadanya seakan sesak mendengar perkataan _sunbae-_nya. Bahkan pancaran mata tak suka ketika melihat _sunbae-_nya menampar kedua pipinya, meredup hingga tergantikan menjadi sorot mata kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika seandainya Siwon hyung tak akan membuka matanya lagi. Ingat itu Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum beranjak pergi setelah melontarkan kata-kata tajamnya. Kibum begitu marah akan sikap Kyuhyun, jika Kibum menjadi Kyuhyun, ia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan cinta setulus dan begitu besar dari Siwon. Kibum begitu iri dengan Kyuhyun yang tanpa bersusah payah bisa mendapat cinta yang begitu tulus. Sedangkan Kibum, ia sudah menunggu selama dua tahun lamanya agar bisa mendapatkan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Namun sepertinya takdir tak berpihak kepadanya.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi yang sebelumnya sudah didudukinya, matanya kosong memandang ke depan. Bahkan kini air mata nampak telah keluar dari kedua obsidian indah miliknya.

"Kyu..!" lirih Changmin memanggil sahabatnya. Ia turut merasakan betapa sedih dan bersalahnya jika ia menjadi Kyuhyun. Changmin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang membeku seperti tubuh tanpa raga dihadapannya. Changmin memeluknya erat seraya menenangkan Kyuhyun dan menyakinkan Kyuhyun jika masih ada dia disampingnya.

"Min, Ak-aku ti-tidak bermaksud hiks.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Siwon akan benar-benar melakukan perkataan bodohnya kemarin.

"Ssttt, Aku tahu. Semua sudah terjadi. Lebih baik kita menjenguknya sekarang. Pasti tidak ada yang menunggunya dirumah sakit, karena yang ku tahu jika Siwon _sunbae _tinggal sendirian dengan para maidnya, orang tuanya berada di Jepang mengurusi bisnis mereka." ucap Changmin panjang lebar. Tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terisak dalam pelukannnya.

"Choi Siwon pabbo hiks.. kenapa ia hiks.. menuruti ucapanku." rancau Kyuhyun yang makin terisak dalam pelukan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Masuklah Kyu, Ia pasti membutuhkanmu !" ucap Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun ragu untuk memasuki kamar Siwon. Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera pergi kerumah sakit setelah mencari informasi dari pihak Kampus, bahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun secara langsung mendatangi rumah Siwon dan bertanya pada _security_, agar bisa mengetahui dirumah sakit mana Siwon dirawat.

Kyuhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya, ia mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Air matapun sudah lolos dari kedua obsidian coklatnya. Tangannya terasa tak sanggup ia gerakan. Hati serta otaknya kini saling bersahutan mencaci maki betapa bodoh dirinya yang sudah buta akan cinta tulus dan begitu besar dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, dan mulai memutar kenop pintu kamar Siwon.

Ceklek

Dengan langkah pelan tanpa suara Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. Bisa dilihatnya kini seorang _stalker_ dirinya terbaring lemah dengan infuse di tangan kanannya, masker oksigen yang menutup bibirnya, serta tangan kiri yang terbalut perban di sampingnya.

Tubuh maskulin tersebut, otot kekar tersebut, kini nampak tak berdaya di atas ranjang yang berwarna putih rungan VVIP rumah sakit ini. Mata yang memandangnya penuh kehangatan kini terpejam, bibir yang selalu mengulaskan senyuman kini memucat.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Siwon, langkah kakinya sama sekali tak terdengar akibat bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang terus berkumandang, menunjukan jika kini sang pasien dalam keadaan tak aman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih pada sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut.

"Dasar _pabbo_, kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini ? hanya orang bodoh yang rela bunuh diri demi cinta." Kyuhyun bermonolog. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon yang terdapat selang infuse menancap disana. Menggenggam tangan tersebut, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Siwon yang pucat. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menatap wajah Siwon, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka dengan cukup kasar hingga mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan disini." teriak Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Siwon.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku tak bisa menghalanginya masuk." ucap Changmin lirih, sebenarnya Changmin ingin agar Kyuhyun bisa menjengguk Siwon dan melihat keadaannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, karena jika Kibum mengetahuinya ia bakalan melarang Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kilatan marah di kedua obsidian hitam Kibum, segera melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Siwon. Melangkah menjauh dari tubuh Siwon terbaring.

Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Brukk

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" Changmin segera berlari dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia sangat marah pada sikap Kibum, seharusnya ia tak bersikap seperti itu pada sahabatnya, apalagi ini dirumah sakit.

"Tenanglah Min, aku tak apa. Ini memang semua salahku. Sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan ini semua." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Pergi dari sini. Siwon hyung tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu." Kibum mengatakan kata-katanya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Changmin yang ingin membalas perkataan Kibum, segera ditarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Kyuhyun tak ingin memperburuk suasana, apalagi ia sudah cukup lelah menyulutkan percikan 'api' yang akan berakibat fatal baginya.

"Min, maukah kau mengantarku pulang?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, tenaganya seperti terkuras melihat Siwon yang terbaring tak berdaya. Apalagi ini semua karena dirinya. Pikirannya sungguh penuh dengan penyesalan. Jika tak mengingat kini ia berada di rumah sakit, sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan menangis keras, melepaskan semua penat yang merongrong hatinya.

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk, dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah dulu berjalan di depannya dengan lemas.

.

.

.

Ceklek

"Siwon !" seorang wanita paruh baya menerjang sorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini nak?" ucap lelaki paruh baya yang datang bersama wanita tersebut. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Siwon yang kembali ke Korea setelah mendapatkan kabar dari _maid_-nya jika anak semata wayangnya dirawat di rumah sakit.

"_Mianhae_, apa _ajhuma_ ibu Siwon?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja kembali bersama seorang dokter.

"Ne !" balas Ny. Choi lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok ?" kini giliran Tn. Choi yang menanyakan kondisi anaknya.

"Keadaanya mulai membaik Tuan, masa kritisnya sudah ia lewati. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa sadar sekarang. Menginggat efek dari obat yang saya berikan sudah hilang sejam yang lalu." Jelas Dokter Hwang yang menangani Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Tn. Choi yang binggung.

"Sepertinya, ia sedang menghadapi masalah. Mungkin ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi seseorang. Aku lihat sayatan di tangan kirinya bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun', mungkin dia bisa membantu keadaan anak anda."

Tn. Choi melirik Kibum, memang selama ini mereka hanya mengurus bisnis masing-masing sehingga tak sempat memperhatikan anaknya. Dan akhirnya setelah kepergian Dokter Hwang, Kibum menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tua Siwon. Mereka tak menyalahkan Kyuhyun, karena mereka juga turut andil dalam kejadian yang menimpa Siwon.

Alat-alat Bantu pernafasan serta alat medis lainnya pun sudah dilepas oleh sang dokter, dan kini menyisahkan jarum infuse yang menemani hari-hari Siwon dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun cukup senang, setelah melihat keadaan Siwon yang semakin membaik. Kyuhyun selalu mengunjungi kamar inap Siwon setiap hari sepulang kuliah. Kyuhyun tak berani untuk masuk, karena selalu ada Kibum dan wanita paruh baya yang selalu menemaninya.

Kyuhyun menatap kondisi Siwon dari balik kaca ruangan Siwon. Ia segera melangkah pergi setelah menatap wajah Siwon. Entahlah Kyuhyun sangat merindukan senyuman Siwon. Bahkan tak hanya sekali dalam sehari ia mengunjungi rumah sakit Siwon dirawat. Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Kyuhyun !" Kyuhyun yang melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu dilihatnya berada diruangan Siwon memanggilnyapun, segera menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun sangat binggung, setahunya ia tak mengenal _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut, namun bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Ne !" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya, setelah ia menenggok ke kanan dan kekiri jika pendengarannya tak salah, serta memastikan jika tak orang lain yang bernama sama dengannya.

"Masuklah, Siwon sudah siuman, ia pasti merindukanmu." _Yeoja_ tersebut tersenyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun dan melangkah mendekatinya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menolak, tangannya sudah lebih dulu digandeng oleh _yeoja_ tersebut untuk memasuki kamar Siwon. Jantung Kyuhyun seakan ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Bagaimana reaksi Siwon nanti setelah melihatnya? Apakah Siwon akan memaki dan membencinya? Dan apa juga yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Namun satu kata yang pasti Kyuhyun harus katakan 'maaf'. Ya, mata 'maaf' merupakan kata yang berada di deretan teratas otaknya untuk diucapkan.

DEG

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku di depan pintu setelah memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut, bahkan _yeoja_ yang tadi mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun juga harus berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terpaku tersebut.

'Senyum itu, seperti sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.' batin Kyuhyun. Yah, kini Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya, ia sudah duduk dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan menampakkan dua dimple yang selalu terlihat mempesona dimatanya.

"Kyu ! kau kemari? Terima kasih." ucap Siwon lemah.

DEG

'Te-terima kasih' Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar rawat Siwon untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya salah. Ia yang sudah membuat Siwon seperti ini, dan sekarang dia mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa Siwon adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyadarkan umat manusia agar selalu berterima kasih pada seseorang yang mencelakainya. Meski Kyuhyun tak mencelakai Siwon secara langsung, namun tetap saja, Kyuhyunlah yang menyebabkan Siwon bertindak bodoh terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Siwon yang baru saja membuka mata segera melihat siluet orang yang sangat dicintainya dari balik kaca kamar inapnya. Dengan cepat ia mempertajam penglihatannya, memastikan jika ia tak salah. Siwon sangat familiar dengan sesosok manusia yang ditangkap pertama kali oleh indera penglihatannya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Siwon langsung terbangun, namun _eomma_ Siwon yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah anaknya yang baru sadar dan hendak turun dari ranjangnya. Seketika itu pula _eomma_ Siwon melarang Siwon beranjak dari ranjangnya, seakan tahu maksud Siwon. Ny. Choi segera keluar ruangan untuk memanggil _namja_ yang selalu dilihatnya mengintip sang anak semata wayang dari balik kaca kamar Siwon. Yah, selama ini ia mengetahui jika ada seorang _namja_ yang selalu melihat Siwon dari balik kaca tanpa berani untuk memasuki kamar rawat Siwon.

Ny. Choi bisa menduga jika namja tersebut mungkin adalah seseorang yang sudah membuat anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Ia semakin yakin setelah melihat pancaran mata Siwon yang nampak begitu bahagia setelah tersadar dan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun yang sangat familiar di otaknya.

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

"Mi-_mian_ !" setelah sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengumpulkan energi untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut kini ia membungkuk, ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Siwon. Manusia mana yang berani menatap mata seseorang yang sudah disakitinya tanpa melihat kilatan kebencian dari mata orang tersebut. Sungguh ia sekarang merasa semakin bersalah.

"Kyu, kenapa minta maaf ! ini bukan salahmu? Ini adalah salah satu pembuktianku jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu untuk menemui dokter, kalian selesaikan masalah kalian terlebih dahulu." ucap _eomma_ Siwon dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggal _eomma_ Siwon, suasana menjadi canggung. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi, begitu pula Siwon yang hanya memandang Kyuhyun penuh senyum seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotre. Sebegitu cintakah kau terhadap Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon ?

"Kyu, kemarilah !" Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya erat. Seolah jika tak begitu Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae ak-…"

"Ssstt, !" Siwon mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, agar Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan kata yang paling tidak suka ia dengar.

"Dengar, dalam cinta itu tidak ada kata maaf. Karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu hal yang salah. Cinta itu tulus, sehingga kata maaf tidak diperlukan lagi dalam cinta." (# slap me, because I stole this words from "Love Rain" hehehe ^_^V ) Ucap Siwon dengan tulus, ia terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang merona dan gugup, membuatnya semakin terpesona dengan sosok disampingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu rendah sekarang. Bagaimana ada orang yang bisa sebaik dan setulus Siwon yang sudah ia sakiti. Betapa bodoh dan butanya ia, hingga tak melihat begitu besar rasa cinta Siwon untuknya.

"Hey, look at me." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar bisa memandang wajahnya.

"Apa dengan begini aku lulus untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu?" ucap Siwon kembali tanpa melepas senyuman diwajah tampannya yang masih terlihat pucat. Sungguh Siwon kini nampak lebih sehat, tidak seperti orang yang baru bangun dari koma. Apakah cinta memang sedasyat itu? Apakah cinta memang sekuat itu? Kalian tak akan pernah tahu jika belum merasakannya, seperti yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang.

Kyuhyun tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya seakan kelu. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tenggorokannya tercekat hingga pita suaranya tak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri memang mulai menyukai Siwon. Ia tak begitu bodoh hingga tak bisa menyadari jika Siwon itu sangat tampan. Hanya saja untuk masalah cinta, memang Kyuhyun masih terlalu _'sensitive'_. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam menaruh hati pada seseorang. Agar ia tak menyesal dikemudian hari. Always remember _"First is Last for Kyuhyun"._

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, jika ada seorang namja yang melihat serta mendengar apa yang mereka katakan dari balik pintu ruang rawat Siwon. Namja tersebut tersenyum, melihat orang yang begitu disayaginya telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Meskipun sorot mata namja tersebut syarat akan kepedihan. Ia rela melepas cintanya, membuang jauh – jauh perasaannya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu berpendapat **cinta itu bukan hanya sebuah kata maupun sebuah rasa, melainkan sesautu perbuatan yang diperlukan ketulusan untuk pembuktiannya.**

Namun namja tersebut berdeda, ia menganggap **cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu dimiliki jika cintamu telah bahagia meski tidak karenamu sekalipun. Karena cinta itu tulus, tidak memerlukan sebuah imbalan dalam memliki rasa tersebut. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang bebas dan tidak terikat.** Jadi kau bisa memutuskan kemana hatimu berlabuh tanpa harus mendapat sebuah balasan. Karena kebahagian adalah hal yang terpenting dalam cinta. #slap me again, if u don't agree with me ^_^

Namja tersebut pergi setelah melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpelukan, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing dalam kehangatan.

'_Cinta butuh pengorbanan bukan? Maka inilah pengorbanan cintaku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu waktu yang diperlukan Siwon untuk berisitrahat. Kini ia sudah mulai masuk kuliah lagi untuk mengejar ketertinggalan pelajarannya. Siwon terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun ketika memasuki kampus. Ia terus tersenyum. Mungkin inilah yang membuat orang berpikiran jika 'cinta itu gila.' Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak menolak, ia hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya. Bukan karena ia merasa tak bahagia. Namun justru sebaliknya, ia begitu merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa besar, jika dalam game mungkin inilah Final dari Level tertinggi permainannya. Karena terlalu bahagia Kyuhyun hingga tak tahu harus menunjukan ekspresi seperti apa.

Siwon membuka pintu ruang kelas Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas babykyu-nya.

"Silahkan _My Majesty_ !" ucap Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memukul lengan Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun begitu malu sekarang, apalagi teman-teman sekelasnya sudah melontarkan teriakan-teriakan untuk menggodanya. Sementara Siwon hanya terkikik geli. Selama seminggu Kyuhyun menemaninya di rumah sakit, ia bisa mengatahui sifat di balik topeng yang ia pakai selama ini. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin, pendiam, dan terlihat mandiri di hadapan orang-orang ternyata begitu manja, dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Siwon bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang kesurupan ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kesal.

"_Bye chagi_, istirahat nanti aku akan kemari !" ucap Siwon sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Sudah terbuktikan jika perkataanku benar !" ucap Changmin sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku merasa begitu beruntung karena telah memilikinya." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menduduki kursinya, ia memandang ke atas. –membayangkan wajah tampan Siwon- dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Ku kira kau akan terus buta hingga tak melihat betapa tulus dan besarnya cinta Siwon _sunbae_ kepadamu." Changmin hanya sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. _Mood_-nya terlalu baik untuk membahas masalah yang sudah berlalu.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung, ada yang harus aku bicarakan sebentar." ucap Kibum sambil menarik Siwon untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Siwon hanya menurut dan mengukuti langkah kaki Kibum tertuju.

"Ak-aku mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu." ucap Kibum setelah sampai di taman Kampusnya. Jam mata kuliah pertama akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi. Sehingga ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk berpamitan pada Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie ?" tanya Siwon binggung.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, _appa_ membuka usaha disana, sehingga kami sekeluarga harus pindah." bohong Kibum. _Appa_-nya memang membuka usaha disana namun ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan alasan Kibum yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya ingin melepas cintanya, dan menenangkan diri disana sambil mencari cinta baru untuk mengisi hatinya yang telah merana akan cinta.

"Ta-tapi kenapa begitu mendadak sekali."

"Itu karena… sudahlah hyung, aku hanya mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang, pesawatku akan _take off_ dua jam lagi. Teruslah bahagia dengan Kyuhyun, karena jika kau tak bahagia, aku tak mau menemuimu lagi." ucap Kibum mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu !"

"Tidak jangan !" tolak Kibum cepat. 'karena mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran jika terus berada di dekatmu.' Batim Kibum.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian !" ucap Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Hyung, jika kau berani mengantarku, maka aku akan membongkar seluruh rahasiamu pada Kyuhyun termasuk rahasiamu mendapatkan babykyu-mu itu."

"Yakkk Kim Kibum, awas saja kalau kau berani berkata sepatah katapun mengenai itu."

"hahahaha !" Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa, menertawakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak lucu sama sekali. Kibum cukup bahagia mendengar tawa Siwon yang lepas. Setidaknya ia akan pergi tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun nantinya.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon dalam perjalanan ke sebuah tempat yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Siwon. Sepulang kuliah, Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menarik Kyuhyun dan menariknya segera ke parkiran. Kyuhyun yang merasa binggung sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada Siwon. Namun Siwon selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama "nanti kau juga akan tahu." Kalimat itulah yang selalu terlontar dari bibir tipis _namjachingu-_nya.

Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun setelah tiba disuatu tempat yang sama sekali asing dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari mobil, mengernyitkan dahinya –binggung- melihat sang _namjacingu_ yang tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Naiklah !" perintah Siwon.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus naik. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri !" tolak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menutupi kegugupan yang nampak jelas diwajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat di punggungnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Siwon langsung memerangkap kedua paha Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala _piggy back_.

"Aku tidak mau kau lelah. Karena untuk sampai kesana pasti akan sangat melelahkan !" ucap Siwon sebelum mendengar protes dari Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya bisa merasakan helaan nafas yang cukup berat dari tengkuknya. Siwon sedikit menyeringgai ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menolak maupun melayangkan aksi protesnya.

Kyuhyun memang tak tahu kemana Siwon akan membawanya pergi. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Kemanapun Siwon membawanya, Kyuhyun akan selalu dikelilingi perasaan bahagia selama ia selalu berada didekatnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon, bahkan kini kepalanya bersandar pada pundak kanan Siwon yang begitu tegap. Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika tubuh Siwon sehangat ini. Ia merasa beribu ion dalam tubuhnya bereaksi ketika bersentuhan dengan tubuh Siwon.

Siwon yang terus melangkah sambil terus tersenyum, tak pernah lelah ketika langkahnya semakin berat akibat tanjakan yang dilaluinya. Yah, kini mereka berjala di atas bukit, bukit ini sungguh nampak indah dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni serta rerumputan hijau yang menyelimuti tiap gundukan tanah yang terbentang luas dihadapannya.

Ketika Siwon hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba saja kakinya tak bisa menahan keseimbangan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di punggungnya.

"Kyaaa !" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, mereka jatuh berguling dari puncak bukit ke dataran yang landai. Siwon berusaha mengejar tubuh Kyuhyun yang berguling dengan sesekali meneriaki namanya. Setelah Siwon berhasil merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, ia dekap tubuh tersebut, sehingga kini tubuh mereka menyatu seperti sebuah roda yang menggelinding dari perbukitan.

Siwon berusaha agar tidak menindih tubuh Kyuhyun ketika tubuh mereka berdua menggelincir, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi ia hanya memejamkan matanya, perasaannya begitu takut, entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka berhenti menggelinding. Kini Kyuhyun merasakan jika tubuhnya seakan remuk, meski Siwon sudah berusaha tak menindihnya tapi tetap saja tubuh Kyuhyun kesakitan ketika menggelincir dengan indahnya dari atas perbukitan.

Brukkkk

Tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti ketika sudah berada di tanah yang landai, Siwon yang posisinya kini berada di atas Kyuhyun, sedikit khawatir setelah melihat Kyuhyun tak membuka matanya.

"Kyu, baby, baby_, jebal_ jangan buat aku takut !" panik Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya. Siwon begitu takut sekarang, seperti dunia seakan kiamat jika tidak melihat caramel obsidian sang pujaan hatinya.

"KHUHYUN !" teriak pilu Siwon sekencang mungkin, bahkan burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan terbang seketika mendengar teriakan Siwon yang menyayat hati tersebut.

.

.

END

**.**

**.**

**Oopss sorry !**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hay Readersdeul, WKS and all of you. I'm really thankful because u wanna leave a comment in my freak FF. ^^**

**Actually, I wanna made this story only 2 shoot, but I changed my mind and adding 1 chapter again. Hope u like it ^^**

**Oh, I know this story is so freak and "ridiculous" **

**After siwon's accident. Now, Kyuhyun's accident. #slap me -_-**

**Big thank's to :**

**|| SparWonKyu || **gaemgyu40** || FiWonKyu0201 || **EvilkyuloveKyu ermagyu **Love YunJaeWonkyu ||** Choi Andrew** || WKS190198 || **miszshanty05** || santkyu || **Augesteca** || alcici349 || **Mara997** || simbagyuu || ** **ChoNarra || **sivvonchoi** || evilcute || **siscaMinstalove** || Sakura100798 || **anin arlunerz** || shin min hyo || **shakyu** || vira || **Irmawks** || aiiukiu || **Sellinandrew** || Anichoi || **evil kyu** || wonkyuu || **wonnie** || amanda wu || **Lisa** || Lisa senpai || ** Lisa senpai

**.o)(o.**

**OMO, Lisa senpai, u have been 2 time leave a comment. Gomawo :D  
Sorry, i couldn't reply all of your review. But, i'm so happy when i read it. Gomawo :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon**

**Others : Shim Changmin dan Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), GJ, Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan etc**

**DISLIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

***~*~*Really Love Cho Kyuhyun *~*~***

**.**

**.**

"KYUHYUNNN !" teriak pilu Siwon sekencang mungkin, bahkan burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan terbang setika mendengar teriakan Siwon yang menyayat hati tersebut.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : End of The Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakkk Hyung, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli !" ucap Kyuhyun sakartis.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, karena mereka terjatuh di bukit yang penuh akan rerumputan, sehingga tubuhnya sama sekali tak terluka, namun cukup sakit juga ketika tubuhnya menggelinding dari bukit yang lumayan tinggi. Apalagi kepalanya yang seperti di hantam bebatuan besar. Sungguh sangat pening hingga ia tak sanggup untuk membuka mata. Namun mendengar teriakan Siwon, Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjai Siwon tak apa kan?

Siwon terpaku melihat babynya yang sudah membuka mata dan memegang keningnya.

"Kau tak apa baby? Kau sungguh membuatku ingin mati !" cemas Siwon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyu-ung se-sak !" seketika itu pula Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh ?"

"Aishh baby, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Apa ada yang terluka? Sini aku akan obati !" Kini bahkan Siwon memeriksa seluruh tangan, kaki, wajah, serta kepala Kyuhyun jika saja ada yang terluka. Namun ketika Siwon hendak membuka baju Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa bagian perut yang tak terlihat oleh Siwon demi memastikan jika tak ada yang tergores ataupun membiru terkena benturan ketika terjatuh tadi. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya.

"Yakk apa yang mau kau lakukan hyung !"

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu baby." Ucap Siwon masih penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran pada suaranya.

"Aishh !" hela Kyuhyun, begini jadinya jika mempunyai kekasih yang over love (?), Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan dari _namjachingu_-nya.

"Baby ak-aku !" ucap Siwon terbata, wajahnya terus mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun belum bangun, ia masih berbaring di rerumputan dengan kepala yang berbantal paha Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang seolah tahu maksud Siwon, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Chupp

Bibir plump nan tebal bertemu dengan bibir tipis nan menawan, tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan rasa cinta serta kebahagiaan diantaranya.

Setelah lebih dari setengah menit mereka saling diam dalam posisi bibir yang bersentuhan, akhirnya mereka menyudahi sesi acara 'penyatuan' cinta mereka. Cukup dengan sebuah ciuman sudah sangat membuktikan akan ketulusan cinta yang bersemi dikeduanya.

"Kepalaku pusing hyung !" ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat babynya merajuk. Beruntung Siwon tak terluka sama sekali, selama terjatuh tadi yang dipikirkan hanyalah Kyuhyun, tak ada yang lain lagi. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan dirinya yang mungkin bisa patah tulang akibat kecerobohannya dengan berusah merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun yang memang tak sekuat Siwon hanya bisa mengeluh, ia cukup _shock_ setelah melihat seberapa tinggi mereka terjatuh tadi. Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit, terutama disekujur punggungnya yang berhantam dengan tanah yang cukup keras. Meski tanah tersebut ditumbuhi rerumputan yang cukup lebat, namun tetap saja ia merasakan sakit jika terjatuh seperti itu. Kecuali kita jatuh cinta, itu pengecualian. Jatuh karena cinta memang tak sakit.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal dan kembali membawanya ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Siwon tak percaya jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Mengingat tubuh Kyuhyun tak berotot sepertinya, membuat Siwon khawatir. Mungkin setelah ini Siwon akan membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon, matanya tak lepas melihat wajah _stoic _Siwon yang terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan. Ia sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika pemikirannya akan 'cinta' yang membuat namja yang sedang menggendongnya kini pernah terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Namun sekarang lihatlah, betapa sempurna hidupnya kini ketika ia bersama dengan Siwon.

Siwon membuka pintu mobil dengan sedikit kesulitan, mengingat kini di kedua lenganya terdapat sang pujaan hati serta pemilik hatinya yang bahkan tak menyisahkan tempat untuk orang lain lagi meski hanya untuk sekedar singgah. Sungguh Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi Siwon.

Setelah mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi penumpang, Siwon segera berlari ke kursi kemudi. Setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil, Siwon sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_ baby ?" Tanya Siwon yang bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan terus memandangnya.

"_You're my first boyfriend, first love, and first kiss. Be my last in everything for me, hyung. Don't ever you leave me alone. Although I always refuse you in my side._" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"_Never baby. Never. if I'm the first and the last for you. You'll be my first, Last, and forever for me_." balas Siwon.

Dan kini untuk kedua kalinya bibir mereka bertemu, sedikit menyalurkan gairah yang muncul di antara mereka hingga membuat mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

_do you wanna be the first and the last for someone ?_

**THE END**

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung kenapa kau tadi teriak seperti orang gila begitu ?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang mengemudi.

"Itu karena hyung khawatir baby. Kau tahu inilah yang dinamakan 'cinta gila' !" sahut Siwon datar.

"_Mwo_ ! Mana ada cinta yang seperti itu."

"Kau mau aku buktikan sekali lagi baby?" Jawab Siwon sambil sedikit menyeringgai.

Kyuhyun yang membayangkan jika Siwon pernah menyayat pergelangan tangannya serta meminum pil tidur hanya karena dirinya, mungkin kali ini bisa lebih parah dari itu. Melompat dari gedung berlantai 20 misalnya ?.

"Andweee ! Ingat hyung jangan bertindak bodoh seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya karena kesal. Ia tak mau Siwon terluka karena dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah percaya akan cinta Siwon. Bahkan ia lebih percaya cinta Siwon dari pada cintanya sendiri.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi _namjachingu_-nya yang kelewat manis dan menggemaskan ini.

"Aishh dasar namja pabbo yang gila karena cinta." gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Namun Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau juga lebih gila baby, karena mencintai namja pabbo dan gila sepertiku." Sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun bungkam, Siwon mungkin benar, namja waras mana yang mencintai orang gila ? Pasti ia lebih gila lagi karena menjatuhkan hati pada orang gila karena cinta seperti Choi Siwon.

'Ah mungkin benar. Aku lebih gila darinya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ok, let them going crazy because of love, I just wanna say, Wonkyu is REAL !  
SS5HKDay2. it's the great and a history day for WKS. Indirect Kiss between Siwon and Kyuhyun. OMO, I'm going crazy too. How about you WKS ? ^^**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

**.**

**...o)(o...oOo...o)(o...**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

MyDecemberRee **|| KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie || **ChoNarra** || siscaMinstalove || **Choi Andrew **FiWonKyu0201 ||** miszshanty05 **santkyu ||** SparWonKyu** || rikha-chan || **sivvonchoi ** || dazzledaisy || **Guest** || EvMar || **Irmawks** || Sakura100798 || **vira** || evil kyu || **NaraKim** || shin min hyo**

******...o)(o...oOo...o)(o...**

**.**

**Where're you guys ? but because this's the last chapter. I wanna say thank's to you all ^^**

gaemgyu40** || EvilkyuloveKyu ||** ermagyu **|| Love YunJaeWonkyu || **WKS190198** || Augesteca || **alcici349** || Mara997 || **simbagyuu** || evilcute || **anin arlunerz** || shakyu || **aiiukiu** || Anichoi || **evil kyu** || wonkyuu || **wonnie** || amanda wu || **Lisa** || Lisa senpai || ** **Sellinandrew **


End file.
